UsUk - Nerdy America vs Punk Britain
by Samdafurry
Summary: Alfred the nerd doesn't have any friends. Neither does Arthur the punk. Lucky for them to have found each other, huh? It goes from reading books to interpreting each others dreams to watching movies. When does the good stuff happen? Read on to find out.


Arthur nudged the door open to his new room, juggling his books. He had been here a week, and yet there was still no sign of his roommate. He set them down on his desk, and picked up his guitar, beginning to play. He was so caught up in what he was doing that he didn't hear the door open.

Alfred barged in, crashing onto his face. He wiped his sweaty face, "Almost there." he panted. It wasn't that the box was heavy, it was that the young American was weak. He dropped the box at the foot of his bed, Captain America comics bursting out, covering the floor of the dorm. "Done." He collapsed onto the bed in a tired heap.

He put his guitar down as he looked at him in confusion. "And you are?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"AH!" Alfred jumped up, and for the first time, noticed the other. "O-OH! I'm sorry. I'm Alfred! I'm guessing your my roomie!" he shot out his hand awkwardly into the others face, gesturing for a welcoming shake.

He shook cautiously. "Uh huh."

Alfred coughed nervously and sat back down. "Ehem, well we should get to know each other. My mom made me a list on how to make friends. I come from a school where I was bullied for having no friends, so yeah…" Alfred pulled out a piece of paper and cleared his throat. He then spoke in a sort of forced voice, "What is your name?"

"Umm….. Listen. Just talk to me like you normally would. I won't hurt you. Oh! And my name's Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." He draped an arm on his knee as he sat back on his bed.

Alfred nodded slightly, "Oh. Okay. Um… Well, whaddya do to be… normal, I guess you'd say." He tucked the paper into his pocket and wiped his hands off on his knees.

"Well, you say hi. Talk to friends. Hang out with them." He blushed as he said the next part. "Go out with your girlfriend or boyfriend. Umm…. yeah."

Alfred grinned brightly, "Okay! Um, well. I guess you'll be my first friend! Let's see, I love comic heroes, I wanna be a football player here, and… Um… I love Disney movies?" He got up and busied himself with unpacking his comic books and posters. At the bottom of the box was where his clothes lay, which he practically threw into the drawers in a sloppy mess.

"Cool. I like comics too."

"Seriously?! What kind!" Alfred's blue eyes lit up brightly. The awkward nerd smiled brightly and pulled out some more comic books, "My faves are Captain America and Batman!"

"Batman!? I love Batman! And Superman. Can't forget him." He sat up a bit in his bed.

"Wow! I would never guess a Brit would like this stuff!" He slightly covered his mouth, "That sounded rude. Sorry, dude." He then continued unpacking, covering his embarrassed, blushing face.

"It's fine. Nobody really believes it when I say stuff like that. Plus, British super heroes aren't that good. Well, there _**is**_ **one** I idolized since I was like, 3." He saw his blushing face and blushed himself. He found the nerd a bit cute.

"Oh? I love Captain America!" The American was back to his cheerful and excited self, "I think he's so cool! How he saved the world from World War II and all! It's so cool! I wish that I could be as heroic as he is!" He pointed to one of the pictures, his face smiling wickedly, "Plus, if I slicked this thing down," he pointed to a stand-offish cowlick on his head, "and cut my hair, I'd look like him!"

"I find that Nantucket a bit…. cute. And only in the comic did he stop World War II." He blushed even more.

"The move was pretty cool too! I love the actor!" he then pulled out another thing from the box, holding up a disc of the movie Captain America, oblivious to the Brit's blushing. "I think, as a much as a guy can say, he's pretty good-looking." he blushed softly.

"Y-Yeah." He looked away as he hid his book under his pillow. It was a gay romance novel he had read 13 times over but still loved the plot and storyline as well as the characters.

Alfred cleared his throat and put the disc back. He lay on his own bed, pulling out one of his comic books and read it. He smiled at the fight scenes and jumped slightly at the villain. He always got so lost in his comics. He then sat up and looked to the other, "How good are you with homework?"

"Pretty good. I get straight A's in Lit, Math, Tech and science."

"I see." Alfred then read a little more before yelling, "Think you can tutor me sometime! I could really, **REALLY** use it sometimes! I mean, ya know… Not good with homework… just tests." He blushed softly, "Nevermind, forget I asked…"

"N-No. It's alright. I-I'll help you when you need it." He pulled out his book from under his pillow as he began to read it.

Alfred couldn't help but notice the book in the others hands. He snuck out of the bed and crawled towards Arthur's bed like a ninja, "Whatcha reading?" he asked in a high, squeaky voice.

He jumped nearly dropping his book. "Gaah!" He took a deep breath as he looked to the other blushing such a deep red that it was impossible to miss. "O-Oh. Nothing. J-Just a romance novel….." He trailed off a bit.

"Ooohooo~" Alfred mimicked his mom's voice, teasing slightly, "What's it about? What's it about, Artie?" He was obviously feeling more comfortable around the other, especially considering how accepting he was acting around the usually teased nerd. Then he stopped and backed up slightly, "Don't tell me it's a teen vampire novel…"

"Oh god no!" He said as he shivered in disgust. "I would die before I had to read that. No. Th-This is a…" He swallowed hard, almost not wanting to tell him. "It's a gay romance novel."

Alfred blushed a dark red on his face, "Oh, really. Ehem, I'll let ya read then." He went back to his comics before turning around and facing Arthur. He called his name and gave a thumbs up, hoping to tell Arthur through actions that he approves, his face still red.

He blushed himself as he tried to get back into the story but couldn't. He put it down and landed his head on the pillow as he turned to face the wall. He sighed. He was gay but he didn't really know how Alfred was going to act toward him now. He had been beaten when he was in grade 8 and his first year of high school because he was gay.

Alfred kept blushing afterwards, "I-I'm straight, Artie. But I really don't care if you aren't or whatever. Ehem. So, would you like to watch Captain America with me later on, or Thor? I got a whole bunch of those kinds of movies!"

He felt his heart crack as he nodded a yes. "S-Sure."

Alfred then smiled, "OKAY! Anyways, I'm tired. I'ma take a nap. Nighty night!" He gave a yawn and went to sleep almost immediately.

"Night." He got up as he went to the kitchen area to make some tea. "Hmm~ I think I'll have some earl grey." He said as he sifted through the cupboard that held coffee, sugar, salt, pepper, many different kinds of spices and finally, tea. He put the kettle on the mini stove that had three ringlets on it, to let the water heat.

Alfred had a weird dream that night. Instead of his usual teenage fantasies with him kissing a cute girl, a boy showed up in his dreams. He woke up quickly. He was grasping his pillow, kissing it softly. He yelped softly and hit his head against the headboard. He then rubbed his head softly as he got himself out of bed, walking to where the noise was coming from… the kitchen, "Mornin'… Is it morning?"

He was leaning on the mini island there as he sipped his tea and read the news paper. "You were asleep for 3 hours."

"I see." He looked through the pantry for something edible, "What's a 'biscuit?' Is it a cookie? Looks like chocolate chip…" He pulled out something labelled 'Biscuits'.

"Oh. Those are some cookies I made the other day. Do eat them. I did do a pretty good job. This time, at least." He said smiling sweetly.

"That sounds promising." Alfred nibbled into one of them, before swallowing quickly, "They're… interesting…" he stated softly, eating the rest to not feel guilty.

"I'm glad you like them." His mind switched to the…. uh…. interesting 'news' from before. "Look. We got off on the wrong foot."

Alfred finished the cookie and put them away, now strangely thirsty, "I don't think so! Most people woulda ran away by now, calling me a freak or something." He found some lemonade and poured himself a glass, downing it quickly before putting the lemonade away and the cup into the sink.

"No. I mean about my book and me… my….. my sexuality." He blushed a bit.

"That's fine, like I said earlier." He went and perched himself onto the island and blushed, remembering his dream. "Ehem, it's perfectly fine, Artie."

He blushed as he looked away a bit. "Okay. You really don't mind me being…"

"It's fine! Just like, if I happened to be, ya know, bi or something, you'd still be my friend! I can call ya that, right?" He looked hopefully at Arthur, hoping this relationship wasn't just a hoax.

"Definitely. Y'know, you're my first real friend, now that I think about it." He said as he looked up.

"Same here. Though I think you can understand why." He stretched, "Anyway!" he said before he could stop himself, "What's it like, ya know, being gay? Like, how's it feel to kiss guys and all?" He then covered his mouth and bowed his head shamefully, "N-That was stupid, sorry."He kept thinking about his dream, blushing a pink that soon turned red.

"It's fine that you asked me. I get asked somewhat a lot. Well, It's the same as liking a girl just that it's another boy. And kissing? I really don't know. I-I've never kissed anyone before." He blushed deeply at his stretch.

"Heh, I see." He seemed to turn more red. He remembered about himself saying he was straight. He shook his head at the thoughts that shot through his mind. He denied his feelings and hopped off the island counter, looking for some more food. He was a stress-eater, yet he somehow kept very skinny. He ate some more 'biscuits' and poured himself another glass of lemonade.

He blushed at his redness. "Y-You were moaning in your sleep."

"Oh my God! No way!" Alfred spit out his drink, which luckily landed in the sink. He coughed violently before choking out, "I was?!" he began cursing to himself.

"Y-Yes. You were. Something about a guy and kissing?" He leaned against the island again.

Curse his sleep-talking, "U-Um…" he was at a lose of words, his eyes wide in shock.

"I-I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable! H-How about we watch the Avengers?" He hoped the talk of a movie would be enough to get him back.

"I… I wasn't… Erm… SORRY!" Alfred yelled before hugging the other, "Sorry!"

He blushed as he hugged back. "Huh? Sorry for what?"

"I dunno, I feel like I've disappointed you! Or something…" He then let go, blushing softly, "Erm… Never had friends. So I guess…" He began to tap his fingers softly against the counter.

"Y-You didn't really disappoint me. At all. Y'know, your a good friend for a guy who's never had friends before." He blushed as he held his hand to stop the tapping.

Alfred stared at Arthur and recognized instantly the awkward silence he had with so many others. For some reason, he began laughing, turning around and holding the counter to gain some balance, "AHAHAHAHAHA!" His laughter erupted, filling every awkward silence that happened before with his boisterous laughter.

He laughed a bit. "W-What's so funny!?"

"I don't…" he gave a gasp, speaking through his laughter, "know! I used to dread these, but I… I'm laughing now! HAHAH"

He blushed as he blurted out "DON'T HATE ME!" He pulled him close and kissed him square on the lips.

Alfred's eyes dilated in surprise. He found himself relax, wrapping his arms around Arthur and kissing back, inexperienced and awkwardly.

He kissed back as his stomach fluttered. His eyes were closed. Soon after though he broke the kiss as he opened his eyes half way. A string of saliva was attached to both of their lips. His eyes shot open widely as he squeaked in fear. "Oh my god!? I-I'm so sorry! I-I-I don't know what I was thinking! Please don't hate me!"

"… Artie? Is that what it feels like…?" Alfred asked the stupid question wearing a stupidly surprised face. It was slightly pink. His fingers ghosted his lips, "Oh… my…" His eyes closed, "Well that was a… nice first kiss, I guess."

He blushed deeply as he hid his face. "I-I'm guessing that's what it feels like. Please don't hate me."

"I… I won't… Um… So about that Avengers… erm… thing a ma bob…" He couldn't seem to catch a good breath of air, making his voice sound forced. To make matters worse, his voice cracked and his mind was clouded.

"S-Sure. Let's watch the movie." He got up and went to a tv at the back of the room past the mini kitchen area, where there were three bean bag chairs and a flat screen tv.

Alfred went back to the shared room and grabbed Avengers before making his way back to the living room. He eyed the television approving, "That's wicked! We get our own tv!" He popped in the CD and laid his head on one of the bean bags.

"Yeah. I bought it with my own money."

Alfred looked at Arthur with wide eyes, "Nice, bro!" he commented with a wide grin on his face. He pushed the play button, reaching one of his long, lanky arms. He then relaxed again, before groaning and moving to skip through the ads and pressing play again to play the movie. He then lost his facial expression, watching the television, mesmerized with the people moving across the screen.

He watched as he ate some popcorn he had made earlier. "This is good."

Alfred stole some, chewing on them, "Yeah, I know! Don't you just love Loki! He's such a good villain!" He leaned softly onto Arthur, trying to get some more popcorn.

He moved it away slightly so that he had to reach for it. "I think Tony Stark and Thor are cute."

"Thor has awesome hair!" Alfred agreed, "I think Steve Rogers is awesome. Did I already say that?" Alfred asked, a sense of deja vu coming over him. He grabbed the popcorn and leaned away, beginning to eat it again.

He leaned over to get some popcorn.

Alfred leaned away, allowing access the popcorn. He snuck a glance to the Brit and blushed softly before rolling over to lay next to him. He then paid attention to the movie again.

He hugged him closely as he stole away the popcorn to eat it.

Alfred slightly snuggled into Arthur, then kind of pulled away, hoping Arthur wouldn't notice. He watched as Steve Rogers fought off Loki, grinning madly at the action playing out.

He blushed a bit at the snuggling. as he took a handful of the popcorn and watched the rest of the movie. Once it was over he stared in awe at the screen. "Th-That was amazing!?"

"I know!" He then looked at Arthur, "Is this your first time watching it?"

He nodded. "It was great." He leaned into the beanbag chair.

"I know, right?! And the climax!" He made a bomb noise with his mouth, "It still blows me away!" He leaned back, stretching his arms.

He blushed at the word climax as he shook his head. "Mind. Blown." He said as he watched him stretch.

Alfred stopped, noticing Arthur watching him, "Hm.." He blushed slightly, then pulled away. He got the disc and placed it delicately back into it's slot. He then left to his room and put it away.

He sighed as he looked to the ceiling. "Did you enjoy it?"

"The movie is awesome, of course I enjoyed it!" he called as he walked back into the living room, eating some left over popcorn.

"That's not what I was talking about." He said as he smirked. "I know you loved the movie. The look on your face when Hawkeye was blown off the building but managed to shoot that last arrow was priceless."

Alfred grinned, "Really? I bet it looked like I wanted to be there! I would've asked his autograph! Just like Coulson! Which, he obviously lives." He coughed the last sentence, "Whaddya mean then?"

He blushed as he stammered a bit. "Th-The kiss."

Alfred looked at Arthur with a blush on his face. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Erm… Well…" He began to quietly mutter, "I didn't hate it…"

He blushed. "I-I thought I was seriously acting like an idiot. I know you're straight, so why did I go for it?" He asked, thinking out loud.

Alfred then voiced, "I was wondering the same thing. We were laughing, if I can remember…" Alfred remembered that time and began to chuckle, muffling his laugh behind his hand.

He giggled a bit at his laugh. Without really think he just said, "Your laugh is cute."

"Ya think? Usually people say it's annoying." Alfred stuck his tongue out and pouted like a child.

He hugged him close till they were barely a few millimeters away from each other. "Yeah. It's really cute."

Alfred blushed softly at how close they were. He fixed his glasses, keeping himself busy for a few seconds. He then closed his eyes tightly, his pout became more of a beg for a kiss.

He kissed him deeply as he made Alfred roll on top of him, still on the beanbag chair.

Alfred sat down and straddled the Britain. He wrapped his long arms around the Brit, holding him close, "How…" Kiss, "Do you…" Kiss, "Find Me…" Kiss, "Cute…?"

He kissed his nose. "You're appearance for one is charming and you have a good heart and personality." He kissed him again.

He stood up and gestured to himself, "I'm skinny, not as much of a hero as I'd like to be… C'mon Artie…" He then slouched like a little kid who didn't get small candy on Christmas.

"Who cares!? I-I love you the way you are." He hugged him close as he rubbed his back.

Alfred purred softly, and snuggled softly, "It's… kind of weird, feeling this way…"

"You've never been in love before?" He asked shocked.

"No girl's ever paid attention, and I never realized I was bi, so no."

He stared at him in shock for a bit then smiled. "Then I'll show you how to love." He kissed him deeply putting his tongue into play.

Alfred felt his mouth pressed against with a tongue. He gasped softly and opened his mouth. He awkwardly tried to gain dominance, inserting his own tongue into the Brit's mouth. He shut his eyes, leaning against Arthur.

He twined his tongue with the American's, enjoying every last bit of this moment.

Alfred pulled away, blushing softly, "How am I doin'?"

"Pretty good." He said breathlessly.

Alfred pressed his inexperienced lips against Arthur's again, forcing him to lie down. He gasped against the others lips softly.

He kissed back, happy. He held him close as he rubbed his back.

Alfred played with the Brit's blonde hair, moving his hands through it softly.

He smiled as he kissed him. "I've never been this happy in so long."

Alfred thought to himself, 'I get this happy when reading about Batman or Superman. Well, maybe not **_this_** happy, but I'm happy, yeah.' He blushed softly.

He smiled as he got up and lifted him. He took him to their beds as he put him down on his bed. He kissed him again as he leaned over him.

Alfred kissed back happily. He bit the others lips, blushing still.

He licked his lips as he lay on top of him, gently rubbing his sides.

Alfred tugged at the hair, "Omigosh…" he slurred together in excitement.

He slipped his hand under his shirt to rub his side even more.

He moaned softly.

He blushed when he heard a smidgeon of his moan. He kissed him again as he rubbed his sides.

The American moved his arms to wrap around the waist of the Britain.

He felt him tug him close as he blushed even more. He broke the kiss for both air and to ask him something. "A-Are you sure you want to continue?"

Alfred blushed at what he was doing. He sat up and fixed his hair slightly, "Ehem, sorry… Nothing against you, but that was a bunch of… firsts for me." He then fixed his glasses, going redder.

"Kinda the same for me." He said blushing. "W-We can stop now if you want?" His eyes said please don't let this end.

Alfred hesitated slightly, "M-Maybe we could continue… B-But, I'm.. going to be a b-bit much… I'm sorry…" he lowered his voice in embarrassment, "I don't really understand how it works either…"

"Your not and never will be too much." He kissed him deeply as he grinded into him once.

Alfred kissed back, just as excited as he was before, "Artie~" he moaned softly.

He continued to grind into him, hoping to get some sort of reaction other than a pleasured moan. He stopped kissing him as he went to his neck and started to suckle, lick and bite gently.

Alfred cursed only softly. He felt himself becoming more and more excited. He blushed at that revelation. His hands fumbled with Arthur's buttons, unknowing, naive.

He helped him as he started to undo his shirt.

The American kissed the Brit's chest sensually. He licked softly at the nipples, remembering seeing something like that before.

He moans out as he tries to get the American out of his shirt.

The golden haired shrugged his bomber jacket off and helped take his shirt off. He then continued to work on the others chest.

He clutched the bed sheets as he moaned.

The American enjoyed the noises he was enticing from the Brit. He pulled away and grinned a naive and brilliant smile, before kissing the others lips again, rubbing the others lower regions through his jeans.

He kissed back and moaned. This was pure heaven for him.

Alfred then pulled away and asked softly, "How'm I doing?"

"D-Dear god~ You're doing excellent~~" He kissed him again as he rubbed inside his thighs.

Alfred kissed back, gaining more experience as the foreplay continued. He moaned softly and broke the kiss, working on the chest again, fiddling with the Brit's zipper.

He undid his pants as they were slipped off to reveal Calvin Klein boxers. He blushed a deep red at how this was progressing.

Alfred blushed softly and cleared his throat, "This... has been a day of firsts..." He lowered himself and kissed Arthur's stomach, lowering down slowly until he kissed the bulge in Arthur's lower regions.

He blushed as he stayed in the same position. "Y-Yeah."

He began licking through the underwear, blushing hard. He never has done anything quite like this, and some how, that thought excited him.

He moaned as he turned over to lie on his back.

He finished licking and pulled away, glancing down in wonder. Then he slowly took off the underwear. "Still doing good?" he asked, unsure.

He blushed uncontrollably as his underwear was being removed. "G-Great." He just then realized that he was completely nude.

Alfred stared for a little bit before sitting onto his heels. He cleared his throat awkwardly, a blush coming to his cheeks before kissing the others lips, "I-I think this might sound a..." he cleared his throat again, blush dusting his features all the way to his ears, "A bit crazy, but... I think y-you're pretty... N-Not like a girl! B-but like..." he paused before the enthusiastic American figured out a perfect description. "Like Arthur!"

He smiled and brought him down for another kiss. "And your beautiful like... like a..." He searched for the right words as he blushed heavily. "Like Alfred."

Alfred kissed him again and began to make an effort to take his own underwear off, not breaking the kiss he had going with Arthur.

Gripping him around the waist, he brought him down and slipped him out of his pants and underwear.

Alfred groaned slightly the feeling of tightness down there was relieved, gasping ever so slightly, "O-Oh dear God, Arthur!" he moaned. He then looked into Arthur's eyes, "I trust you know how this... whole deal works. I don't really understand the whole thing..." He blushed, slightly embarrassed at his naivety. He then remembered reading something somewhere, and he couldn't stop himself from blushing at the thoughts in his head. He propped himself onto his hands and stuttered out, "D-Do I p-put my pe... This th-thing..." he gestured to his lower area, "I-into your... y-ya know, your butt? O-or you do i-it?" He smiled nervously, blushing furiously at the words he was saying.

"I-If you feel unsure then I'll do it." He blushed as he brought him up to meet his eyes.

Alfred looked at Arthur expectantly, "O-Okay." He coughed, making his voice less nervous sounding and more normal, "I trust ya!"

He kissed him as he brought him down on him. He moaned at his tightness as he tried hard not to flinch.

The American hardly noticed the others pain. Remembering that example of this sort of thing from earlier, he whispered softly, "You okay?"

He nodded painfully as he started to thrust a bit.

"Oh... O-Okay. Just tell me if I h-have to stop." He was nervous in case he hurt the other male, but he couldn't deny that the feeling he had was very good. Better than _anything_ he had experienced before, whether it was the crazy awesome scenes from The Avengers to the science fiction madness of Star Wars.

He thrust into him as the pain ebbed away. "Ahaa~ Y-You can moan if you feel good~"

Alfred nodded and kissed the other. His thrusts became more quick and he moaned in the kiss, "Oh my God!" He whispered breathlessly.

He moaned out as he held onto his waist.

The American kissed the Britain on the lips, groaning in pleasure the others name, "Arthur... Oh God... Arthur..."

He went faster as he rolled his head back in pleasure.

"Oh dear... ARTHUR!" He yelled, "I'm... I'm coming..." He whispered, slightly embarrassed, but felt the need to say it out, especially through the haziness of pleasure.

"I-I'm about to~" He groaned as he gripped him and slammed his hips down on his own, cumming deeply in him.

Alfred did so as well, moaning sensually. He gripped the other male in a hug as he did so, flinging his head back in pure pleasure.

He panted after he finished. "H-How was that?"

Alfred had a harder time getting enough breath, "Th-That was f-fantastic..." He grabbed his glasses (Which he had taken off to avoid them getting dirty), and put them on. "You look more beautiful in hi-def!" the American enthused.

He smiled at him as his blush wouldn't leave. "Th-Thanks."

The American finally caught his breath, his face still pink, "No problemo, dude!" He gave a big grin, hugging the other close to him.

He kissed him sweetly as he came down from his high. "I'm gonna take a shower. You can come if you want. The showers are at the end of the hall on our side."

The other kissed back just as softly. He lay down, "Kay!" He played through the day over in his head, finding it kind of crazy. He grabbed a change of clothes and headed in the direction of the bathroom. He knocked softly, "Are ya sure it's okay?"

He grabbed a change of clothes and went to the locker rooms of the showers. "Yeah. Nobody's here."

Alfred went inside and quickly stripped, going into the shower. He turned the shower water to a very warm temperature and stretched his arms above his head, "AHH~" He sighed melodramatically.

He giggled a little as he got into a separate shower stall and started to shower.

The American finished quickly and dried himself off before going out and shaking his head like a dog. He looked into the mirror and patted his hair down, trying to smooth down a piece of hair that refused to be smooth. He dressed himself, as if an after thought, before continuing to smooth his hair down.

He quickly finished off as he came out with a towel around his waist. He walked and kissed Alfred on the cheek.

Blush rushed to Alfred's cheeks and his hand froze on his curl. He smiled quickly with his teeth, his hand coming off the strand of hair, which attached itself to the American head before flying up again, "Hi again!"

He laughed a bit and flicked the little nantucket. "Y'know. This thing here..." He flicked it again. "...Is really cute."


End file.
